Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ophthalmic lenses and methods of making ophthalmic lenses, more specifically to ophthalmic lenses formed with enhanced outer surfaces.
Description of the Related Art
Intraocular lenses (IOLs) are used to replace or supplement the natural lens of an eye. Accommodative intraocular lenses (AIOLs) may be used to provide a range of optical powers or optic positions that at least partially restore the ability to focus on objects over a range of distances. AIOLs are typically more difficult to produce due to increased performance demands compared to more traditional monofocal or multifocal intraocular lenses.
For example, an AIOL may include a more complex support structure than the relatively simple haptics of more traditional monofocal or multifocal IOLs, which have relatively simple design requirements—for example to keep an optic centered and stable within an eye of a subject. By contrast, the structures for supporting the optic of an AIOL may be required to precisely move an optic and/or to change the shape of the optic. In order to provide a reasonable range of accommodation, AIOL supporting structures must also be able to efficiently transfer relatively small amounts of ocular forces to provide the maximum amount of optic movement and/or shape change. In addition, optic materials for AIOLs may be required to be relatively soft in order to enhance the ability of the optic to change shape. By contrast, the associated support structure material may be required to be much stiffer to facilitate transfer of ocular forces. These differences in material properties between the optic and support structure can make construction of a unitary IOL difficult. As a result of all of these requirements, it has been found that it is generally more difficult to fabricate an AIOL that has the same high optical performance common with more traditional monofocal or multifocal IOLs.
Accordingly, other methods of producing intraocular lenses in general, and accommodating intraocular lenses more specifically, are needed.